


Screaming Color

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soulmates, it's basically 1x12 but cooler because soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: And when he pulls back he doesn’t care that his surroundings now lack the vitality that they used to, because his world, his life, is already right in front of him.





	Screaming Color

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was malec + soulmate au, and my thought process is that once soulmates meet the rest of the world turns black and white and they can only see each other in color. :•)

His eyes are the golden rays of sunlight that drip through the slats in his blinds in the morning, his lips the soft pink of a flower petal, the upturn of his grin the upturn of Alec’s world, and it doesn’t take any more than that to make everything else disappear. 

Alec steps down from the altar, pulling his hand from Lydia’s, and continues forward, the beauty of everything lying in this one destination, but he doesn’t hesitate to shut his eyes and miss a few moments as he closes the distance between them, finally understanding what it feels like to taste color. 

And when he pulls back he doesn’t care that his surroundings now lack the vitality that they used to, because his world, his life, is already right in front of him.


End file.
